


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 207

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [19]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 207 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 207 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 207

JALINA (CASTITHAN)  
Favi Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Tarr_

JALINA (CASTITHAN)  
Datak! Datak Tarr!

TRANSLATION  
 _Detako! Taro Detako!_

JALINA (CASTITHAN)  
You are Datak Tarr! Datak Tarr!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gwola Taro Detaka ya! Taro Detak'sa!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Stahma! Stahma!

TRANSLATION  
 _Stamo! Stamo!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Stahma! Fuck you to hell, Stahma! Fuck you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Stamo! Gwola bezuráspa me gwoku je! Gwola gwoku!_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka!_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Still alive, I see.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zuzuhe agda, aabishə._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Good to see you, Rynn.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shekima ila shetuhe, Rin._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
cravat

TRANSLATION  
 _bok'lano_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
courtship gem

TRANSLATION  
 _kyerupavo_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
object of romantic desire

TRANSLATION  
 _zunggwako_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
When you find the ones responsible. Promise you will make their suffering magnificent.

TRANSLATION  
 _Usha ksa schileje ta do zhega... Pazhivana ksa venganje yunda vospu._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I swear upon our love and liro.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fandeta ki lira nggo vospa je._

GUY (IRATHIENT)  
tribe

TRANSLATION  
 _issu_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
great shaming

TRANSLATION  
 _veonuvanáwo_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
courtship gem

TRANSLATION  
 _kyerupavo_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
To the three hells with you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gwola dunya bezuráspa ksa wolu je!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
What are you supposed to be?

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeme sha ksa yunje?_

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
Would you do me the great honor of joining me on the dance floor?

TRANSLATION  
 _Furíje hivizhiwa do shinevinje shi kyuro yetashwana ksa sufyuvayunje she?_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
What shall I call you, Favi?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha ksa zenggilane, Favilo?_

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
"Stahma" will do.

TRANSLATION  
 _Stama ksa zwora ya._

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
Stahma is a lovely name.

TRANSLATION  
 _Stama ksa furíje sheriline re ya._

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
You're very sweet.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vinge chimáhe ya je._

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
I HAVE INFINITE POTENTIAL  
YOUR LOVE CAN SET IT FREE

TRANSLATION  
 _ONINJE ONJEZHILA'KS KYERA  
NORAK' DETA'R' RUDHUKSULA_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF  
GIVE ME SOMETHING MORE THAN ME  
I WANT BIGGER, SLEEKER, FASTER  
I WANT TO HUG THE CURVES  
I YEARN FOR SOMETHING GREATER  
THAN A MORTAL MAN DESERVES

TRANSLATION  
 _FERILYAK' YU SHA'KS' JERUSTALU  
KANWA NEVITS' SHA'KS' SHULU  
TEGE, TAMI, TOBE'KS' HUNA  
VOBA ZHA USHMALA  
FURÍJE SHA KSA SHUNA  
SHA KSA EJIGANULA_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
TAKE THIS CHILD OF EVOLUTION  
AND RAISE HIM TO THE SKY

TRANSLATION  
 _J'EMAZAKSHIN' LIVA'KS' VANGALU  
'VASHE ME SHIGUSTALU_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
SET FREE HIS INNER BEAUTY  
TEACH THIS BOY TO FLY

TRANSLATION  
 _ZHAZHE FURIDHÁSPA'KS' RUDHU  
SHILESHOSTALU_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
May she forever shine in Rayetso's light.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso oráya ksa jena ubuno shiralu._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
May her own light never diminish.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeno oráya ksa ugano bulanu._

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
AND WHEN I ASCEND IN GLORY  
THE GODS WILL KNOW MY NAME  
WE WILL BLOW APART THIS RUMOR  
THAT ALL ARE BUILT THE SAME

TRANSLATION  
 _KA ZHERYULU VALADA KSA  
RAYECHE'D' TAMBUNDA  
JI DHINGIGA DO GARYUNDA  
POMB' RE RONO VANADH'LA_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
I WANT BIGGER, SLEEKER, FASTER  
I WANT SATIN, I WANT SILVER  
I WANT BRAVER, SHARPER, STRONGER  
I WANT SUPPLE, I WANT SLENDER

TRANSLATION  
 _TEGE, TAMI, TOBE'KS' HUNA  
SATINA KSA, NISHA'KS' HUNA  
DAIMYA, DAZHÍMANJE'KS' HUNA  
FERICHI'KS', DAZHÍME'KS' HUNA_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
I WANT NIMBLE LITTLE FINGERS  
I WANT RAZOR SHARP INCISORS  
I WANT SEVEN EXTRA ORGANS  
I WANT SUPER-SONIC POWER  
I WANT YOUR ARMS TO HOLD ME  
I WANT LOVE TO OVERWHELM ME

TRANSLATION  
 _LIGIHE FAMINGGWAYA'KS'  
CHERE DEZÁRAYA'KS'  
WOGA YENYEN' NILI'KS'  
F'RÍDHANJE FAKSUVANA'KS'  
VANGA'KS' MYEME SWADHU HUNA  
FANDETA'KS' LORILU HUNA_

MERCADO (CASTITHAN)  
I WANT LOVE TO OVERWHELM ME  
I WANT LOVE TO OVERWHELM ME  
I WANT LOVE TO OVERWHELM ME

TRANSLATION  
 _FANDETA'KS' LORILU HUNA_  
FANDETA'KS' LORILU HUNA  
FANDETA'KS' LORILU HUNA


End file.
